


Curse

by notobsessedjustobservant



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi, My Day Special for Yall, it's what they deserve, my bbs timmy and zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: He has more epiphanies till he realizes the biggest one.He learns that he might just like her.MJ, it appears, has crept up on me.





	1. S(he) Loves Me, S(he) Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss T is back with her simp! Hehe, I'll update soon but in the mean time go follow my tumblr @ justobservantnotobsessed. Ask me questions or at least attempt to liven up my dry tumblr!!

Love kept on proving itself as a major pain in the ass. An _unnecessary_ , might she add, major pain in the ass.

Love is defined by Michelle Jones as an incurable, but livable, disease. 

Mortality rates can get pretty high, especially during the holiday season or, as Flash liked to call it, "cuffing season". The thing was, the people (two) she actually made contact with don't really care for Flash's self- proclaimed vocabulary from Urban Dictionary so most of what he said tended to be forgotten.

One thing people never seem to forget, which she is happy that they don’t, is that MJ was a realistic girl. 

She didn't do dreaming. That was for the characters in the books she reads throughout the day to do, not people in real life and definitely not MJ.

Even when she was younger she never really dreamed. She set goals and plans and meticulously calculated every move she made because it made sense.

You know what doesn't make sense? Getting your hopes up.

And _that_ is what MJ refused to do.

She should have known that rebelling against the system would cause the system to rebel back on her and make her like that dweeb.

It was odd, actually. 

She was so skeptical of love although she had perfect examples of love throughout her life.

When she was younger, her parents were a perfect example of a good marriage (although, in her opinion, there could never be a _truly_ good marriage since marriage itself started as and is a sexist institution). Her mother and father were together and have been happily so for twenty years and more.

She may be an only child, but all her cousins and aunts and uncles had healthy relationships that she knew of.

There was no reason for her to not believe in that.

That whole love shebang. 

There was literally no reason as to why Michelle Jones would be skeptical of love if she had _this_ many examples of it being real and thriving.

So, when she kisses him on a Tuesday night while they’re studying for their upcoming chemistry test, she isn’t living, per say. She’s actually dying due to that love disease.

But, that’s not even important.

As a wise mom once said to MJ, "Don't be sorry, be careful." 

_Sigh. I should’ve took note on that._

Words to live by.

See, you could be as sorry as you want, but it wouldn't take away the pain. It was best to be careful. MJ planned to be careful.

If you ask her now, she'd punch you in the face for talking about the absurd concept of love. 

_Love is stupid._

But, her perfect image of love shattered. And no, it wasn't her parents her ruined it for her. 

It was just life and her obsession with finding the truth.

She read books. 

This is where the necessary evil of the loss of ignorance when reading books is exposed.

She came to the conclusion that all the novels she read that included the horrid topic of love always ended with someone being left in anguish. Unrequited love and all other bullshit. She wished they would stick with the always working and most iconic ‘till death do us part’ tearing the two in love apart. At least that hurt the least.

Honestly, did her mom think she was _ever_ fated for a normal romance if the first book with a hint of romance that she read was _A Wrinkle in Time_? She would forever have her standards too high that no one could compare to Calvin O’Keefe.

Well, _maybe_ Peter, but she doesn’t want to acknowledge that.

She did the math.

There are approximately seven billion people on earth. In order to find out her chance at love, she divided and subtracted till she found the result. There was, according to her math, about eight point four people in the world that could be her potential love. She doesn't think Peter is one of them.

That would be too easy and she knows the world wouldn’t go easy on her.

She looks at the logistics of marriage and dating. She could not imagine being a fool in love spending her limited time, feelings, and money on someone who isn't guaranteed to stay. 

_Fuck that._

She noticed people.

From Bethany in Economy talking about how Jake was such a dick for cheating on her with Elisa to Amanda’s grandparents getting a divorce so her grandfather could roam free, love never seemed all too inviting. She will never forget the amount of girls who go to the bathroom near the drama classroom crying about some pathetic crush. She refused to become one of those girls. She has never and will never have any time for love. 

More recently and upsettingly, a good reminder as to why love sucks shit is Ned. Poor, love- sick Ned losing his shit by just glancing at Betty until he realizes she has a boyfriend. She secretly hates seeing that face Ned makes when that happens. 

It’s too sad and puppy like that she refuses to look. She does go easier on him with the sarcastic one- liners and harder on Peter so he smiles a bit. She doesn’t think they notice the front she puts on for them.

(But, they do.)

She'll never tell him, though. For privacy and reputation purposes obviously. Not the little tear that she gets from thinking of his situation, definitely not that. 

Ned should be glad MJ never brought it up and that Peter was oblivious as fuck.

Speaking of obliviousness, Peter was definitely oblivious to MJ's emotions. 

MJ was glad.

Of course, maybe the kiss exposed her a bit.

It wasn’t even fair.

The world would make her have feelings for the most oblivious teen boy in the world.

Just her luck.

"I'm-".

They were at the library after school, looking for a book with the periodic table song. She didn’t _mean_ to kiss him. It was the horribly cliché Valentines decor around the library and his stupid laugh after he laughed at his own lame chemistry pun that caused her to lose her senses.

He looks at her and opens and closes his mouth. 

She liked that she had that effect on him.

But, again, she'd never tell him that. Due to the whole love-sucks-ass and reputation for not caring situations, not because she's actually _afraid_ of confrontation with Peter. Of course not.

The kiss probably barely lasted at most ten seconds so she doesn't understand why they're both in the utmost shock afterwards. 

She kind of liked it but she’d rather not say that.

In fact, she’d rather not stay for that confrontation.

She runs away.

  


She has freckles.

He notices this when he was, uh, attacked by MJ’s lips.

But, that’s besides the point. MJ had _freckles_.

He guesses he saw this coming. Not the freckles, the liking MJ part. 

He fell in love with MJ on a Sunday morning two months ago.

No, not like the Maroon 5 song. They’re dumb, at least that’s what Ned always says, but Peter always refutes in retaliation.

Anyway, he didn’t mean to. But, to say he didn’t _want_ to would be extremely false. He’s _been_ wanting to fall in love.

Aunt May would always say how beautiful it was to fall in love, to have someone that loves you as much as you do. She always said that you’re never supposed to get that person quickly. ( _There’s supposed to be a couple wrongs before a right, right?_ ) She always tells him to be patient and wait for that someone.

MJ was the one he was waiting for, he guesses.

The Sunday he falls in love, nothing feels different. They’re both on his bed and there’s light rain that hits against the window that causes a never ending beat. He’s sitting down, criss cross apple sauce style, and she’s laying on her stomach and face towards him. She’s telling him how the MAD doctrine works when he notices her. Like, _really_ notices her.

He notices that MJ scrunches up her nose when she mentions missiles and nukes. For a girl who loves history and books, she sure hates war talk. 

(“You’re more of a lover than a fighter, aren’t you?” he says as he winks at her from across the lunch table.

“Shut up, nerd. Talk to the other dweeb.” She rolls her eyes and flicks a fry at him.)

He notices she doesn’t like to use her hands when she talks to describe something, but rather her eyes and facial expressions. It’s her eyes, brown and questioning all on its own, that do all the motioning and emphasizing for her.

He notices the little purple streak in her hair clearly now. It’s been there since the time they had a titration lab in chem a few weeks ago after Peter dared her to get it if he got a better grade on the lab than she did.

(“This is rigged. It’s because I told her that basically all the chemists we learn about are all white because the books don’t care about chemists of color.” She rolls her eyes and grabs the purple hair dye from him while they walk to the Acadec room. “Whatever, I’ll beat you next time.” 

She did.)

He notices MJ’s outer beauty after her inner. Call him oblivious, like MJ always does, and he’ll probably agree. It’s not like he’s blind or anything, quite the opposite due to his Spidey senses, but he was immune to looking at MJ _that_ way. He liked it when it was like that. At least he wasn’t blubbering and tumbling all over her like he is now that he’s seen her legs once.

He thinks she’s beautiful.

He knows she’s pretty. Conventional beauty and physicality, _duh_ , she fits the criteria. But, beautiful? When he thought of her as beautiful, no, it couldn’t be possible. 

It was possible.

Maybe he wasn’t paying attention hard enough to see it before, but at least he saw it before anyone, that he knows of, could. Maybe he was just naive and shallow enough to not see it till then.

He notices how she had no drop of makeup on, but her eyelashes were already curled. He notices she has naturally curled eyelashes and he learns that he likes that. 

He has more epiphanies till he realizes the biggest one.

He learns that he might just like her.

_MJ, it appears, has crept up on me._


	2. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. GUYS. Ya’ll never told me that you put my fics on your twitter threads! That’s so sweet. mY HEART. Mine are only in two threads but that literally made my day. Tell me if you’re putting one of my fics or if you see one of my fics in a thread and I’ll love and support you forever !! *love spreads and covers all*

This is messy. 

She thought the messiest situation was when she had to go help Peter when he was taken by some villain into his seedy lair. 

But, no. This situation was worse. This situation being worse makes her feel even worse. It's _so_ petty. Ugh, who has she become? A hopeless sap? A hero's love interest? 

No, MJ does not like Peter Parker.

That would be-.

No.

That would be a no.

A firm hard no.

Okay, she concedes; maybe a firm, hard no on _certain_ days and a soft yes on _some_ days.

She can cede to that.

She can deal with that.

What she can’t deal with was her mind always bringing thoughts about him in the most inappropriate times.

_Who even thinks about someone they like while they’re taking history notes? Blasphemy._

None of it mattered, anyway.

Yeah, she kissed him and, yeah, she probably ended their friendship then and there, but at least she got to kiss him.

_A poetic and bitter parting._

She’d have to sit at the end of the lunch table alone again because of the stupid actions she did due to her even stupider feelings.

MJ was a woman of her actions. She would have to reap her consequences.

What she didn’t expect, to be of a consequence, was Peter missing from the lunch table the next day.

"Where's the dweeb?". She attempts to say that in an uninterested tone but the second dweeb saw right through it.

"I don't know," Ned shrugs while giving a fake smile, "I think he told me he caught the love bug or something."

She chokes on a piece of iceberg lettuce from the flavorless caesar salad she bought from the cafeteria when she hears that.

"Jokes," he says as he laughs and hands MJ his water bottle.

She aggressively accepts it and glares at him.

She was glad he wasn't there today. She had time to stall and savor the time she had with Peter even though he wasn't _necessarily_ there before her upcoming Peter-less era. The world's sick lesson on the stupidity of love will be fully understood by MJ and she would quietly admire him from afar like she used to before he started giving her mixed signals by staring and caring or some other repulsive act. 

He'd be there tomorrow and she'll finally have that moment of awkwardness that will truly repel any of her feelings away and all will be right again. All will be right once again.

  


She supposed he must have caught something when two days later he still didn’t show up or contact either of them.

It wasn’t like that wasn’t normal.

He was always missing school for certain _internship_ reasons so they were kind of used to him vanishing for a few days then coming back to school with a slight limp.

The thing was, this disappearance wasn't normal. Call it petty or weird that she noticed, but MJ wasn’t used to Peter not saying bye to her before he left. 

He always said goodbye.

If he left during school time, he would text her while she’s in class to take the bathroom pass and he’d be clinging to the tree outside the window near her locker waiting to say goodbye. He would say, “See ya!” then give her a peace sign and swing away.

If he left during the weekend on a afternoon or morning, he'd find her at the library or park. She would be laying on a blanket with her earphones plugged in and a book in hand till she notices the sun or wind or whatever weather that day gave didn't quite hit her like it was supposed to and she'd look up and see him smiling then waving goodbye as he swung away.

If he left during the night, she’d still be up studying how to get the right T-Test for a stats problem and he’d knock on her window, cause her to almost die from fright, and he would patiently wait till she opened up before he’d say goodbye.

One time, she had her earphones in on the highest volume and she didn’t take them off for the whole duration of her studying. He stayed there till she finally checked her phone to see the message he sent an hour ago. He quickly said goodbye and left her a sticky note saying, "You're lucky I know you worry if I don't say goodbye."

He wasn't lying. He left for a week and when he returned she didn't speak or look at him for a week so he would know how it felt for her. Well, she _planned_ to not look at him for a week, but, after the third day of him bringing a new book and tea each morning to her, she relented and smiled and she _meant_ to not speak to him but Acadec duties came first before pettiness.

Overall, Peter never forgetting to say goodbye was nice, if she had to admit it. She’d be lying if she said that wasn’t a sweet, stupid move.

So, when Peter doesn’t say goodbye to MJ before he left to go somewhere, MJ knows something is up. MJ also hopes it’s not because of the kiss.

Once the lunch bell rang, she marches up to Ned, wondering where the hell Peter went and why he’s been getting for so long and making her miss him, and all Ned can say is, "I'm pretty sure he caught the flu or some foreign disease. He hasn't been answering my calls or texts." Try as he might, Ned looked worried.

So _she_ got worried. She showed it by flicking a crumb off her muffin to his shirt.

She contemplates on her next move. 

_Go find Peter or take the DBQ in APUSH?_

It was pretty easy to make a decision.

She picks up her tray, suddenly full, and says, "Well, if he gets back to you, tell me," and Ned smirks in satisfaction when she stubbornly says, "please."

"Alright, MJ. Tell me when you see him too, okay? Spare the unwanted details."

_Huh?_

Before she can question his statement, he puts his earphones back in and plays another video game.

_Dweeb._

Of course she's worried about Peter. The first person she actually likes that she kisses (not Flash during first grade which she _refuses_ to relive) is _not_ allowed to just disappear off the face of the earth without her say. Who the hell does he think he is? So, it would make sense that she skips the next two uneventful periods of history and statistics to search for Peter.

Exiting her school was relatively easy. The security may be payed more than the public school further down the street, but they really did not give a single ounce of a care if any student left or not. Plus, they knew all the students at this science school were too timid to actually ditch.

Going through the front and away from the parking lot where the principal would most likely be getting out from lunch seemed like a good, sensible decision to make.

It did _not_ make sense that Happy would be outside the school doors with his car parked right in front texting someone rapidly.

She investigates by walking up to him and she notices two objects onto of his car.

"Happy, I'm always _happy_ to see you," she says sarcastically, but with caution. As her grandma always told her, never trust men. Her grandma will be one hundred and five this May so she listened up and took note when she told her that.

"Kid, just take the rose," he says as he points to the flower on top of the car's roof, "read the letter," and she notices the piece of crumpled paper laying next to the flower, "and get in the car so we can go to the next spot."

She stops when she hears "get in" and "car". As if she's stupid enough to get herself killed before the Acadec Nationals in two months. "Sorry, Happy. I have common sense and a brain that allows me to know that I can't be stupid enough to get into a-." Before she can continue her speech, she gets a text from Ned. 

12:06 PM  
Ned L(oser)eds: Just get in the car, MJ. 

She looks back at the school to see Ned, a very _smiley_ Ned, at the window of the second story of the school at the library waving at her in a shooing motion and then giving her a thumbs up.

For someone who was about to cry since his bromance partner hasn't appeared since Monday, he seemed to be-.

That sly dog. He had her thinking something bad happened to Peter. Drama class was really rubbing off on him

She looks back at Happy, an ironically named unhappy man who's clearly bored, and when she's about to decline again, she gets a text from the one essential guy missing in the picture.

12:10 PM  
Spandex Boy: Listen to Dweeb #2. I promise you won't die with Happy. He only kills my happiness and nothing else. 

She snorts at that and Happy looks at her questionably.

12:10 PM  
Spandex Boy: Also, read the letter. 

Now, it is important to know that MJ does not do what someone tells her to do unless she agrees with it. She doesn't understand what the hell Peter's clear interest in getting her in the car or this cliche 90s movie scene playing out, but she goes along with it. And, it's not because she understand, far from that.

It's because she agrees. 

It's because she wants to.

She snatches the letter off the top of the car and grabs the rose from Happy who was leaning on the car door snoozing which wakes him up. She gets in the back and when Happy is takes the driver's seat, she says, "Let's go where the dweeb wants me to go."

Happy laughs at that and mumbles, "Re-fucking-tweet." MJ then and there decides to accept Happy's follow request and follow back his twitter.

  


To the Girl With Freckles That Are Only Noticeable From Up-close,

I know you love literature and poetry and everything that takes one more brain cell than I have to understand. 

I think you will like this. 

I was talking to Mr. Stark, (a known romantic, duh) and he told me to attempt to “woo” you so hard that your book bag falls off your shoulder so you know how much I “appreciate” you. I know, harsh right? No worries, I'm a very nice guy so I'll take pity and not "woo" you that hard.

I was talking to him, saying how you'd rather I trip over my own webs than ever allow me to "woo" you, but he told me that trying never hurt anyone. Actually, he told me "shooting your shot" but I still shiver each time I recall him saying that.

Big picture: I like you and I think you like me. I would like to show you how much I like you by doing a nice gesture on the corporate and corrupted holiday that some call "Valentine's Day".

You know what colors mean. You know what numbers mean. You know whatever I do has a meaning, sometimes unconsciously to me, and you never do tell me what those actions mean. So, I have turned the tables on you.

What does 13 roses of different colors mean?

To start it off, here’s 1 of the 13 roses. 13 is unlucky but 13 also means secret admirer which I recently have realized that I am one. This rose is pretty, right? Lavender and thornless. Both mean love at first sight. Not to be weird (weirder than a guy who “likes to play hero in red and blue spandex”) but I believe that just might be how you crept up on me. I think I may have liked you since when we first met at the first Acadec practice of freshman year and you told me that I was a loser. 

Love at first loser calling. You had me at “loser”.

(Next rose coming up soon so get ready!)

Love, Boy With Balls Due to Last Night’s Kiss and Belief that You May Like Him Back So He Shoots His Shot and Hopes He Scores

  


He scores.


	3. Red

MJ had a dilemma.

A superhero, spider- webbed dilemma.

Sure, it could easily be solved because it was a fairly simple conflict. 

She liked him. 

A lot. 

And, he liked her. 

A lot.

They should throw a middle finger to the world and get together for shits and giggles and love or _something_ , right? But, that’s where the dilemma was; how was she supposed to do that?

Or, more importantly, would it even be worth it? Would they even work out? 

Being in a relationship with someone who gave her more stress than the thriller or drama books she read would truly give her wrinkles and an even smaller amount of necessary hours of sleep. 

She didn’t mind the wrinkles if she had to be honest. She always thought she was too baby faced.

But, that was besides the point. 

Could she _really_ handle a relationship with him?

She knows _she_ very much could handle it. She’s strong on her own and she knew he’d be a good addition to have and be near. She never has needed someone and she doesn’t think she’s going to start now even if it feels like it. She worried on whether she’d be okay dating someone like him, but she guesses she can deal with his nerdiness and lame chem puns a bit more than the average acquaintance. Although, her biggest worry was: could _Peter_ handle her?

She’s obviously not some cargo or dead weight, but it would be incorrect to think she’d be an easy person to be with. Then again, from all the little lunch picnics they’ve had and bookstore shopping they’ve done together, they seemed to be able to get along for at least twelve hours before getting terribly (only her because his puns are always reused) annoyed.

He never seemed to get tired of hanging out with her. He acted as though she was different every day and he couldn’t wait to figure out more about her through out the day. 

_Dweeb._

It honestly wouldn’t be _that_ bad to date him, she digresses. If she were to be honest, she would have to admit that he’s the only guy who actually makes her laugh. 

The only guy to actually notice how she’s feeling, not the feelings she portrays. 

The only guy to know how different teas can make different moods when combined with certain books or songs. 

The only guy she knows who would scribble out homophobic, transphobic, racist, or sexist comments on the bathroom stalls in his _very_ rare spare time. 

The only guy to go to marchs and protests with her and actually be there not just with or for her, but for the actual cause. 

The only guy to know she won’t hang out with him if her chem homework has been building up and accepts that and gives her time and quizlets for emotional and mental support. 

The only guy to notice her and accept her for who she was, grumpy and moody and weird or whatever mood she was feeling that day. 

The only guy who made her genuinely happy.

_Barf._

She then moved onto a rather _significant_ and less lame portion of their could-be-relationship: spandex nighttime duties.

In an interview that she continuously and plans to never stop using against him, a freshly turned mutant, Spider- Man in the flesh, has an interview with the local news caster after another heroic feat. 

The questions were the overall same. “How did you save all the children out the burning building so quickly?” or “What Avenger is your favorite?” to “Does the local hero have a girlfriend or boyfriend?” and “Would you ever do an upside down kiss with that person?”.

His answers were as follows: “I don’t know. There was a lot of swinging and webs involved”; “I think Iron Man is pretty cool”; “I have no girlfriend, sorry”; “Yes, uh, um, sure. But, only if she would want to.”

She’d be lying if she said he _wouldn’t_ be able to easily persuade her to attempt the infamous upside down kiss.

That was whatever, though, and _totally_ not a reason why she wouldn’t mind dating him.

There were some perks of dating Peter Parker with his alter vigilante ego, Spider- Man, that she can admit. He could bring noteriety to her various causes and protests, help her retrieve her cat each time it got stuck in the tree at the mini faux park nearby, and he was always available and quite literally always a call away.

The Spider- Man thing was kind of, essentially a perk.

He saved people, got free food, and was on _some_ people’s good radars. Emphasis on some.

People either loved or hated him, and she didn’t care about their opinions because she had her own opinion on him. (He was pretty cool.)

The ones that loved him or even “stanned” him were kind of scary, but they always got the best pictures of him and spread only good words across the Internet so they weren’t that bad after all.

The bad people, oh, yeah, they didn’t really like to talk about those.

She’s gotten kidnapped by his enemies once because she so much as _waved_ to Spider- Man when he was in mid swing. How the hell would those people react to her making out with him in an alley?

Not to give any discredit to Peter, because she knew he would save her (he always did), but how was _she_ supposed to defend herself? She wasn’t weak, far from it due to her past jiu- jitsu days, but she obviously was a human being and not a mutant or person with various weapons other than pepper spray; she was undoubtedly defenseless and unprepared in the worst way. 

And, she _hated_ being defenseless, especially unprepared.

That’s why she immediately felt defenseless and unprepared and thus hated Peter Parker when Happy stops at a gas station.

_This is how he plans to profess his love?_

And she thought _she_ was unoriginal sometimes.

Happy stops when they reach the front of the gas station and says, “Look, Peter told me there’s a rose here so just look for it, I’m going to get more gas, and then we will be on our Happy way.”

_Punny._

MJ raises a brow at Happy, to which he half asses a shrug in response, and she thinks, _Fuck it._

When she’s inside the gas station, there’s literally nothing to notice. 

That was until the cashier lady, suspiciously a familiar office lady at Starks Industries, called out her name.

“Uh, yeah?”.

The lady clearly didn’t want to be there and MJ didn’t like that and didn’t want to be there either. 

“The kid, Tony’s kid or whatever, got Mr. Stark to make me wait around for you. He told me to tell you that,” she grabs the sticky note off the screen of her register and monotonously says, “‘MJ can take whatever she wants.’”

“Um, okay. Thanks-,” MJ squints to see the lady’s name tags, “-Katie. Sorry you had to get dragged in.”

She shrugs and says, “Eh. It’s whatever. I didn’t have any plans for V-Day, but I guess my plans are to help Tony help that hyper boy with his little love quest.”

“Oh, it’s not a-.”

Katie gives her a daring stare just screaming, “ _Really_? You really want to say that?”.

MJ closes her mouth and heads towards the tea section. 

Call her lame, but tea is always good.

She notices, shoved in between two gallon- sized containers of AriZona iced tea, a bright red rose and a piece of paper taped to one of the AriZona iced teas.

_Interesting._

When she hauls the iced tea and the rose to the counter, Katie gives a light laugh and says, “You found that fast. I guess the boy really knew where you would go. He really knows you, huh?”.

She tried to dampen the smile that she felt when she heard Katie say that, but it was close to impossible.

“Yeah, maybe,” she says nonchalantly.

She leaves the gas station by emptying the exact change with a tip on the counter (she _always_ pays) and meets up Happy at the parking lot with her iced tea in one hand and her rose and letter in the other.

“Let’s go?” he asks when she’s sat down.

“Naw,” she says as she fake yawns, “No thanks. I’d rather just sit in the back for a while. Talk a bit with you!”.

She’s never seen Happy rush to pull out of a parking lot so quickly.

  


Dear Miss Tea Lover,

Believe it or not, I know you actually like that tea. You can fool Ned and lie to your followers on your food blog about rating tea brands and flavors, but you can’t fool me.

Scratch that. You can and you absolutely always will be able to fool me. And, I’m not just talking about Ned and you taking advantage of my gullibleness. I'm talking about your innate way of making me look like a fool.

First and foremost, I'm not trying to blame you for why I am the way I am. I would do no such thing. I am going to blame you for being you that causes me to somehow literally become a fool.

After the kiss, I still had to roam the streets because of my nighttime job. (Stark urges me to not deliberately say THAT name because someone who shouldn't read it might read it. Let's hope he didn't see the first letter.) It was the same old thing. Swing there, save someone there, swing here, get MJ's cat from over here, and so on. While swinging around, I thought of you. Not anything bad, I promise on my Avengers Figurines. I was thinking about what tea you would like so you would stop giving me the silent treatment which led to me almost face planting (again) to the traffic underneath me. See, you distract me in the best and worst ways. 

This ties into the meaning of the single red rose you have by now found.

Red is a basic ass color. You've repetitively told me that after you saw the suit. Red is also something that embodies deep emotions such as admiration.

You're smart and I'm getting shy so please connect the dots for me.

You also know that I am smart too, you admitted it to me once after Acadec practice, and therefore you know I don't do things out of impulse. While a more heroic man may have just done the deed and told you "Hey. I like you. Let's go out.", I could do no such thing. The thing is, you genuinely terrify me. You're cool and I've never tried so hard to be cool as I have this past month than I ever did in elementary and the power you had over me to do that was terrifying. 

I tried asking you out once. I asked if you wanted to watch _Lady Bird_ with me and you said "Whatever, sure." Obviously, I was about to pee my pants. Imagine how it felt when once the movie goes to the scene of Lady Bird and her friend dancing at prom, you say, while you're balling your tears out, "They're such good friends. We're such good friends," and proceeded to cry onto my shoulder. Yeah, it didn't feel all that reassuring to ask you out again or believe that you had an inkling of anything but platonic for me.

I really, honestly didn't plan to do all of this till last night. Multiple events like the formerly stated didn't really give me the idea that you would want me to do this. Last night, I was bugging Ned midrant about how you would never like me when he interrupts me and says, “Shut up. You guys are both blind. She’s been in love with you since you tripped into the first Acadec meeting in freshman year,” which essentially meant that you like me. After an hour or so of making sure he heard you correctly, I had to do what I had to do. 

So, um, shout out to Ned. Before you kill him, just tell him he could've told me sooner.

I'm sorry I never said all this to your face but, there are many reasons as to why I’m writing this and not saying this in person. A) you hate confrontation and B) you hate corny conversations. I’m pretty sure all these letters fit the bill.

So, honestly, I’m doing you a favor by writing these out then saying them aloud.

I’ll do you another favor by ending this letter too.

Catch ya later at the-.

Hah, you thought I would spoil it.

Seriously though, you’ll see me soon.

Love, Spandex Boy Who Gifts AriZona Tea to Tea Girl


End file.
